


Nobody Knows Me At All

by orphan_account



Series: Happiness Would Come [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamey Moriarty doesn't care much for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows Me At All

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something else but I'm happy with the result. 
> 
> Un-betaed and not brit-picked. Pointers and comments would be helpful.
> 
> Fic can also be found [here](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/10219.html) on LJ.

The first time Jamey Moriarty sees her is in Diagon Alley. She only gets a glimpse of dark curly locks amid books at Flourish and Blotts before Jamey is whisked past the shop, her mother chatting happily about Hogwarts. Later she sees her in Madame Malkin's just as she's exiting, arguing with an older red-head girl. She brushes past Jamey without a second glance but Jamey stares after her, wondering for a brief moment what her name is.

On September first Jamey finds out.

Professor Bell has all the first years gathered in a large room while they wait to be sorted. Jamey's mother, told her exactly what to expect, an old hat would shout out her house name, cheering would occur from her house, and then good food was to be expected. Jamey is glad she isn't nervous like her fellow classmates—they're making undignified spectacles of themselves with their ridiculous whispered conversations over what the ceremony would be like. The only one who seems as calm as her is the girl Jamey met on the platform.

The girl was Sebastiana Moran and she had bumped into Jamey but Jamey's father, insisted that she apologize, which Jamey did. She wasn't stupid; she'd heard of the Morans. They were an excellent family of Aurors and prestigious office-holding members at the Ministry of Magic. A proper and respectable wizarding family that had the best connections—connections her father could use.

Sebastiana stands a little away from her, a blank expression on her face and eyes trained directly in front of her. Jamey looks away and turns back to the front, keeping an eye on the curly-haired girl ignoring a brown-haired boy beside her. Clearly she was as bored as Jamey was.

When Professor Bell comes back to collect them, they form into line and are led into the Great Hall. Jamey refuses to allow any form of awe come over her features and instead looks at the professors sitting at the High Table. She recognizes a few from old newspapers and from books her mother had in their library.  Minerva McGonagall sits in the middle with Filius Flitwick on her left and an empty seat on her right (probably for Professor Bell), beside Professor Flitwick sits Neville Longbottom (Jamey recognizes him from newspapers talking about his involvement in the war) and Professor Slughorn (her mother had rather liked him). She doesn't know any of the others but they all stare at her and her classmates, polite smiles on their faces.

Jamey sighs and waits for Professor Bell to begin. Names are called and Jamey carefully watches each one, memorizing names, faces and houses, tucking the information for later. Many of the students are nervous, visible trembling as they walk forward to sit on the stool. One turns a particularly interesting shade of red when he trips on his way.

“Sherlock Holmes!” Professor Bell calls out.

The curly-haired girl steps forward, smoothly sitting on the stool, hands folded neatly in her lap. The hat pauses for a few moments before it makes its decision.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The table on the left cheers and claps politely as Sherlock makes her way over to them, gracefully settling herself next to her classmates. A few more names are called and then Sebastiana is called forward. She saunters up to the stool and sits down. Within a few moments she makes her way over to the Slytherin table.

“Jamey Moriarty!”

Jamey walks forward. Her mother was a Ravenclaw and had expressed numerous times over the years how she hoped her only daughter would go to her house but Jamey knows it won't happen. On the night before she left for Hogwarts, her father had asked her to come to his study. He explained the qualities of each house, explained what type of dynamics she'd see, explained which house he expected her to be sorted into.

“You're intelligent of course,” he said. “but you aren't like your mother are you Jamey?”

Jamey hadn't responded but she knew what her father had implied. She sits on the stool, with the hat whispering in her ears. Being in Ravenclaw means fitting in didn't it? It means perhaps becoming friends with Sherlock Holmes. It means being the brightest student in her class. But that isn't what she wants—that life is too easy.

“Well then. Guess it's... SLYTHERIN!”

She waits for the hat to be taken off her head before she goes to her designated table. She passes by the Ravenclaws and sees Sherlock watching. She keeps her face devoid of emotion and sits next to Sebastiana who turns to look her over.

Jamey allows the inspection, brow raising a little as a small smirk makes itself present on her classmate's lips.

“Should have guessed,” Sebastiana says.

**.**

Jamey and Tiana (“I hate my name,” she said. “Either it's Tiana or Moran.”) are assigned to the same dormitory with two twin sisters, Artemis and Harriet Pinner. They slip into bed without speaking, tired from the feast and from talking to others. Jamey found the entire ordeal ridiculous and stupid. I t had been a welcome surprise for Tiana to divert unwanted attention after the first few awkward questions directed at Jamey.

“Your father married a muggle-born didn't he?” Carly Powers asked. “How did that happen?”

“It just did.” Jamey shrugged.

“I have an uncle who married a muggle.” Tiana volunteered. “She's a famous politician in the muggle world.”

Although that had made many turn away it was clear that it wouldn't be forgotten from the way Power's gaze lingered in Jamey's direction. However, Tiana acted as a buffer answering questions with long anecdotes of her own life at home, refusing to allow Powers to take a hold of the conversation once more as she so desperately wanted to from the look she gave Jamey every time they lapsed into silence.

Jamey felt annoyance over the whole situation. She didn't need to justify her mother's existence and by extension justify her own. It hadn't been the first time this had happened of course. Many of her cousins had taunted her for it and of course her aunts and uncles commented about it behind closed doors when they thought the Moriartys couldn't overhear.

It was something that she'd put up with most of her life but Moran was obviously having none of that considering the way she kept close to Jamey when they left their dormitory the next day. She found it slightly endearing and cute but it aggravated her that people started to believe she couldn't go anywhere without Tiana.

It's a week after the feast and she's sitting alone in the library when Powers sneaks up behind her, followed by a gang of other girls.

“So, the mutt's finally by herself is she?”

The only reaction Jamey allows herself is a raise of her eyebrows before returning to her book. Powers, however moves forward and plucks the book from her hands. Jamey looks up, angrily as the other girl flips through the pages.

“ _ Hogwarts: A History _ ?” Powers asks. “Really? How boring.”

Jamey says nothing as she waits for Powers to finish. Before she even realizes what's happening Powers throws the book, aiming for her face. She's just about to duck when the book stops and hovers in mid-air and begins to float away. Jamey and the other Slytherin girls watch it glide into the hands of Sherlock Holmes. She looks pleased when the book lands in her hands.

“This is exactly what I was looking for,” she says.

Jamey stares at her and blinks when suddenly another girl peeks out from behind her, (Gryffindor Joan Watson). She squints at the frozen scene before them.

“... er hello?” She greets.

Powers glares and huffs away, the other girls following her. Jamey stares after them. Such a hasty retreat... most curious. She turns back to Joan who is watching the others girls as well. She looks at Jamey with a small smile.

“I hope we didn't interrupt anything,” she says.

“Of course we did, Joan,” Sherlock scoffs. “What does it matter though? We've got I needed, let's go.”

Sherlock is already walking away as she says this, leaving Joan to hurry after her. The sandy-brown haired girl looks back and waves nervously as she walks away. Jamey considers the event carefully for a few moments, cataloguing each detail before she moves to another part of the library.

Tiana joins her half an hour later, looking furious as she slams her books on the table. She's just come back from a meeting with Professor Slughorn—probably something about Slug Club.

“Had a good day?” Jamey asks.

Her friend glares at her and Jamey finds herself laughing.

**.**

The months leading up to the holidays are uneventful. Jamey doesn't bother throwing herself into her studies, as she supposes is expected of her. She receives a few owls from her mother asking after her class assignments and how she's fitting in at Hogwarts. She receives one letter from her father telling her to concentrate on her spellwork. Nothing too exciting.

She and Tiana spend most of their time in the library however it's not to do homework. Most days the two girls are reading other books. Jamey loves reading on dragons and Tiana has discovered a love for dangerous plants she's never heard of.

Occasionally the girls walk through the castle, learning its moving stairs and hidden hallways. On a whim, Jamey tries to convince Tiana to duel her but the girl refuses.

“I'd probably hurt you,” she says.

“No, you wouldn't.” Jamey glares. “I wouldn't let you.”

The option of practice is taken out of her hands on a cold December morning just a week before she's meant to go home for Christmas. Jamey is making her way to the library to meet Tiana, when Powers pushes her into an unused classroom. Jamey stumbles over the desks and whips around to glare at the group of girls filling in behind Powers (Josephine Harrison, Vincenza Clay, Willamina Morris).

“Fancy meeting you here,” Powers says. “Usually you're always in the library.”

“I'm flattered you keep such close tabs me,” Jamey replies coolly. “Didn't think you cared.”

“I don't.” Powers snaps. “Why would I care about you? You're nothing. You're filth. You're not even fit to lick my shoes. Your mother's a mudblood, and your father brought his entire family dishonour by marrying her and having you."

Jamey's hands curl into fists and before she knows what she's doing she's reaching for her wand just as Powers reaches for hers. The green sparks coming from Powers amuse her. Jamey knows how to duel. She isn't the small girl that only reads and didn't know how to act. She's going to prove this girl wrong. With a wide grin, she opens her mouth to utter her curse.

**. **

Professor Slughorn dismisses Powers and her group first before rounding on Jamey. Jamey tilts her chin up a little higher. She knows her punishment will probably be more severe than a simple reduction of points but she's glad of it. At least that will be one thing she deserves from all this.

“That was an excellent display of the spellwork there Miss Moriarty.” He smiles. “In fact it's one of the best I've ever witnessed from a first year.”

Jamey blinks, thrown off by the sudden change in demeanour. Then she remembers who she's talking to. Professor Slughorn probably wants to recruit her into his special club. She blinks a few more times, understanding that this is the reaction he's looking for.

“Thank you Professor,” she says, making sure there is uncertainty in her tone.

“ Now, tell me. Where did you learn such spells? I'm sure they're not teaching you that so soon.”

“I taught myself,” she explains, hesitant, before she adds: “I read and I practice when I can.”

“Well it shows.”

She clasps and unclasps her hands, knowing he'll notice the gesture and take it for nerves. She's proven right when he tuts and motions for her to sit at one of the desks.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you. In fact I think we can arrange something that suits you and your talents.”

He procures a tea set with a wave of his wand and busies himself in pouring her a cup. She takes a small sip, making sure to smile at him in gratitude.

**. **

“Did you at least have Madam Hudson take a look at those?” Tiana is sitting across from her, balancing a book in her lap, as she points a quill at Jamey's cheek. “They look a little deep.”

“I did,” Jamey replies. “She said I was fine.”

“Well, considering how you left the other girls, of course she'd say that.” Tiana rolls her eyes.

Jamey grins a little, ignoring the pain that flares up as she stretches the skin. Apparently news had travelled fast. Most of the first years in the common room know and those that don't know are finding out from others. Some of the older students cast Jamey speculative glances.

They've underestimated her. They didn't know what she was capable of. Some are surprised and others a little skeptical but they all keep clear of her. Except for Tiana of course. She had taken one look at Jamey and had spoken to her as if nothing had happened—as if she'd expected it all along and Jamey isn't sure what to do with that.

**. **

How her father hears of her duel, she'll never really know but the next morning Jamey receives an owl from him, telling her he's pleased that she's taking his advice seriously. A postscript from her mother manages to extend the scroll by another foot which has Jamey scowling by the end of it.

“What is it?” Tiana asks.

“My mother wants me home earlier than expected and she's gone ahead and arranged it without asking me,” Jamey says.

“What are you complaining for?” Tiana rolls her eyes. “It means getting out of classes earlier.”

Jamey makes a face that she's sure speaks levels of how she'd like to respond to that. Tiana smirks a little.

“People will get the wrong idea,” Jamey explains.

“Oh?” Tiana raises a brow at her. “And since when do you care what people think?”

“Don't be absurd.” Jamey scoffs.

They lapse into silence as they finish their toast. Jamey is trying not too think too deeply over her mother's actions. She knows her father will have tried to dissuade her, citing her studies as an argument but when her mother frets, there's no one way to stop her from taking action. However Jamey is concerned as well. This early departure will mark her as someone with privileges. Someone very special among the other students. And that's the last thing she needs.

There are a number of reasons she hasn't tried to control the attention surrounding her. She prefers for others to think she is ordinary—well as ordinary as a girl could be with excellency in curses and spells—and easily disregarded. She doesn't need that attention yet.

Still, perhaps this can be of use to her. She can assume the role of the coddled daughter but with a few added changes to it. For one thing, she'll have to resume her quiet conduct in classes after the holidays. She'd also have to stay closer to Tiana so as to appear nervous about the attention.

That's another thing she's been choosing to neglect as well. Tiana's friendship is welcomed by herself and obviously her parents but she cannot quite understand what to do with it. Jamey laments her social skills for a moment before deciding their unimportance once more. She'd become friends with Tiana hadn't she? Obviously she wasn't totally incapable in that aspect, she just needed practice. 

“I suppose I'm mostly worried about how you'll entertain yourself without me,” Jamey says. ****

Tiana levels a flat look at her and Jamey shrugs.

“It's just a thought,” Jamey says.

“I'll be fine,” Tiana snaps. “Let's see how you hold up with that worried mum of yours.”

Jamey scowls and flicks a piece of toast at her which Tiana dodges easily.

**. **

When Jamey gets off the train, she finds her mother and father are at the end of platform. Her mother kisses her on the cheek and Jamey allows her to fuss over her hair (“It's gotten long, you need a trim dear.”) while her father takes care of her luggage.

“Come, the car is waiting,” he says.

Jamey follows and her mother curls an arm around her shoulders as they walk. They pass through the barrier and into the bustle of the muggle station. Families and children are prepared for the cold weather, pushing along trolleys of luggage, obviously on their way to visit relatives in other parts of the country. Her father is a few meters ahead when the shot rings out. Jamey's eyes widen and her mother stops. There are screams and suddenly chaos erupts as another shot follows.

“Edmund!” Her mother's scream is loud and the note of hysteria is justified when her father doesn't respond.

Her mother pushes past the people running in the opposite direction and Jamey hurries after her, breathing fast as she slips out her wand. By the time she finds her mother again Jamey sees that she has already taken her wand out as well, muttering spells under her breath as she stares down at her husband. There's blood everywhere and a man lies a few feet away. Jamey stares at him and recognizes the familiar shade of brown eyes that belong to her mother as well. A relative?

“Edmund, no, no, sweetie.” Her mother is sobbing. “Please, no.”

“Yolanda.” He reaches up to cup her cheek and smiles. Jamey walks closer and he looks at her. “Jamey...”

A crack in the air resonates throughout the station, followed by several others and Jamey knows the ministry is here. Healers are surrounding her mother and she's screaming, insisting they save him, they bring him back, and all Jamey can do is watch, too shocked to properly react when someone pulls her away from the sight of blood and screams and waves of wands that are focusing on the men lying on the floor and the muggles still running around.

Jamey wants to reach out and touch her father. She wants to make sure. She needs to know. When she struggles, the hands keeping her back take a firmer hold, and she snarls. They need to let her go. They need to let her _see_. Her mother is suddenly upon her, gripping her tightly in her arms, steering her away from the sight and Jamey screams.

“Shh, Jamey,” she whispers.

Her mother's voice breaks as she speaks her name and Jamey stops struggling, allowing the older woman to pull her fully into an embrace. Jamey feels the tears fall on her head but she doesn't pull away. 

**. **

The wake is quiet. Oh people show up—family that Jamey has never even heard of—but they don't offer condolences to her mother. They offer it to Jamey, in whispers and pats on her head. Her mother stands by the coffin, crying silently as she stares down at her husband. No one bothers to offer their last farewell to her father and no one bothers to speak to the catatonic woman. Tiana had come as well, offering Jamey a silent look before leaving with her family. It had been sufficient. Jamey stands in a corner, eyes trained on her father.

Three people suddenly stand in her line of vision and Jamey is forced to bite down the insult half-formed on her lips and look up. It's Carly Powers with her parents.

“We're sorry for your loss,” a stony-faced woman says. “My cousin didn't deserve such an unfortunate fate.”

Cousin? 

Her confusion must show on her face because the man hurries to explain:

“We apologize if your father has never mentioned us before. We'd sent owls to arrange a visit for the holidays but it seems...” He shakes his head with a sigh.

Jamey nods wordlessly and watches as the Powers family move to the parlor, where the rest of the guests are gorging themselves on the food provided. Carly looks back at her and smirks. Jamey keeps her expression perfectly clear as she turns back to her vigil. She finds her mother has moved, considering eyes looking at Carly before turning back to Jamey.

She resists the urge to look away and instead holds her mother's gaze. Then her mother nods and turns back to the coffin.

**. **

Jamey is lying on her bed when she hears the door creak open. She closes her eyes and eases her breathing. Her mother sits beside her and combs her fingers through her hair. The silence in the room is eerie and Jamey swears she heard the muggle traffic before. Then she hears the sound of wood hitting wood. Jamey doesn't chance a glimpse but she knows it's her mother's wand which she's settled on her bedside table.

“Did you know that was your uncle?” He mother whispers. “My brother, such a fool. My parents sent him to a mental institution when I was born. Apparently he tried to kill me. Then again my parents were to blame for that, I suppose. Let your child watch how you do something and obviously they'll want to show you in return.”

Jamey mumbles something unintelligible under her breath and tries to turn. Her mother shushes her and eases the move. Reaching down she pulls the covers up, pressing lightly against Jamey's shoulders.

“Your father was like my parents. Trying to make their children fit to their ways without asking. And I'm not going to do that to you. You don't let anyone tell you what to do.” Jamey felt her mother's mouth by her ear. “You're going to be brilliant, all on your own.”

**. **

Jamey heads to the local muggle library the next day. Her mother offers her company but Jamey declines.

“I want to be alone,” Jamey said. “And I don't want to be here.”

Her mother had understood perfectly.

The library isn't too far and Jamey knows her mother won't worry if she's gone for a few hours. When she was younger Jamey remembers she and her mother would visit occasionally. These visits stopped when she was seven or so and she displayed her first involuntary act of magic. Her father had been very proud of her and bought her a new toy broomstick. 

She walks through the doors, judging her movements by memory, and heads to the librarian sitting at a desk.

After being explained how to use the technology, Jamey begins searching the database. Her mother's maiden surname isn't common so the search gets done fast. Fumbling with what the librarian called a mouse, she clicks on the first document. It's cut off and Jamey knows there should be more but when she doesn't see a button or any way to continue, she goes back and continues her reading.

After a few more articles abruptly end in the same fashion she gets up and asks the librarian for help again.

“My parents...” Jamey sighs. “They've never—”

“You've never used a computer before?” the librarian offers kindly. “Don't worry, I can show you the basics.”

A half hour later and Jamey has the basics down: how to scroll, copy, and print. It's fairly easy and the librarian offers her help over the week up until the holidays. She accepts and over the course of the next few days Jamey becomes acquainted with the muggle technology available in the library. She learns about the printer and the copy machine. She learns about the Internet and even gets her own e-mail address.

Her mother lies in bed for the most part, getting up only to make meals and tuck Jamey into bed. At night Jamey stays up reading, looking over the still prints of newspaper articles. She keeps quills and parchment by her bed and writes down as many notes, emerging from her room each morning with ink all over her fingers.

On Christmas Eve Jamey doesn't bother getting out of bed and instead turns once more to her papers and scrolls. Her research in the library has become vital in understanding her family. When she sits at the table for breakfast, she watches her mother carefully.

This woman is a product of power, hatred, and murder yet she hasn't escaped it. Her muggle family is surrounded by death, either brought about by their own hands or by their orders. She wonders vaguely how her mother has entertained the thought that everything will be all right now that her father is dead; that somehow the evil she experienced in her own childhood will disappear. Jamey considers no illusions that she's escaped. 

When her mother turns to her and asks her why she looks so serious Jamey simply shakes her head with a smile.

“It's nothing mother.”


End file.
